


This Is Going To Be Fun

by CuriousThimble



Series: Fictober 2018 Microfics [16]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Antiva City, Antivan Crows, Assassination, Assassination Attempt(s), F/M, Fictober 2018, Mild Smut, Post-Blight, Public Sex, Sex, Sexy Zevran, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, fictober18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 03:01:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriousThimble/pseuds/CuriousThimble
Summary: Tabris joined Zevran on his adventure to end his association with the Crows, and in a back alley of Antiva City, things come to a head.





	This Is Going To Be Fun

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE NOTE THERE IS A THREAT OF RAPE. It does not actually happen. There's also some steamy bits.
> 
> Ficotber Day 16 brought out a little sexy Zevran and Tabris, adding to the story Zevran tells in Day 2's microfic. I adore these two and don't write them often enough.

Tabris giggles as Zevran pulls her into the alley and presses her against the wall. “Not so hard,  _ tesoro, _ ” she sighs as his lips move down her neck, pushing aside the sheer silk draped over her shoulder while his hand cups her breast, pinching the nipple through the thin fabric.

 

“I am sorry,  _ amora, _ ” he answers huskily, spinning her around so he’s against the wall now. “Do you see them?”

 

“Yes,” she breathes, catching his bottom lip between her teeth. She meets his gaze for a moment before darting her eyes to the left. He moans, turning his head as she nips his ear, hands sliding down his ribs to grip his hips, checking to make sure her stilettos can easily slide from the hidden pockets he wears before slipping her hand to the front of his trousers. “Three.”

 

He chuckles, running his hands down her back, cupping her arse and lifting her so she can wrap her legs around his waist. Again they shift and he pins her to the brick, giving himself the chance of a clear look at the Crows across the street. “Only three? We’ve been hunting them for months, I’m insulted.”

 

Tabris almost gets swept away by the distraction of his mouth on her collarbone and the grinding of his hips. “They’re either going to have to wait until this is finished or-” Her words are cut off with a groan of desire, and she buries her face against his neck, pale braids falling over to cover her face.

 

“Patience,  _ amora, _ ” he counsels, chuckling. “There will be plenty of time to sate your desires once-”

 

A rough hand clamps down on his shoulder, jerking him backward and leaving Tabris to fall to the ground. Looking up, she sees that the Crows have decided to interrupt was what becoming a  _ very _ intimate moment and attack him now.

 

“Hello, my friend!” Zevran says cheerfully to the dagger on his throat. “And you as well, Runn.”

 

“Zevran,” the man says. “Who’s the girl?”

 

He laughs and shrugs. “Just a whore. I’m sure you watched her seduce me on the street.” He gives her a flashing smile. “A pretty one, at least. She looks so innocent, doesn’t she?”

 

“What a pity you won’t get to finish with her before your untimely death,” the assassin says in a mocking tone. “I suppose I’ll have to take care of her for you.”

 

Two more men come forward, pulling Tabris to her feet and cutting away the flimsy silk binding her breasts. “Don’t worry,” one laughs, running his blade up and down her bare chest. “We’ll take good care of her, won’t we sweetling?”

 

“You might,” his partner quips. “I intend to make it count.”

  
“Oh, this is going to be  _ so _ much fun,” she says sarcastically, raising a brow at Zevran. “Can I kill them now?”


End file.
